Behind Closed Doors
by Batwings79
Summary: Written in response to Onesimus' wonderful ficlet 'Busted' - Telling Richard and Isobel's side of the story and answering the question - Did they go, or did they stay?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Onesimus wrote the cutest fic – 'Busted' - for a piece of 'fan-art' that I put together. She's decided to continue the story with a chapter 'behind closed doors' for Charles and Elsie called 'Busted The Supplemental Chapters' and of course…being such a huge shipper for Richard and Isobel these days, I couldn't pass up the chance to write the Richobel piece of this story. I hope that ya'll enjoy it! ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV and there is no copyright infringement intended – but let's face it folks…they're having a 'way better time' here at FFnet with us! ;-)**_

* * *

><p>Richard stood outside the door and took a deep breath. At least she still wanted him to come to her instead of meeting him down in the lobby before they checked out of the inn. He reached for the door knob and felt it pull away from his grasp. Suddenly he was looking into her warm brown eyes and felt a surge of hope at the twinkle he found there.<p>

"I wondered what was keeping you," she said with a shy smile, "was the door still locked?"

"I don't know, I was just reaching for the knob when you opened it."

They stood awkwardly in the doorway, she on the inside, he on the outside, when she finally motioned for him to enter, "I think we've done enough standing in the hallway for one day." He felt the air release from his lungs in a small snort as he crossed the room to sit in the lone armchair next to the bed. He realized that this room was exactly like the room down the hall that he'd just left Charles and Elsie in.

"Oh god, Isobel!" he exclaimed dropping his face into his hands, "If I'd had any idea…"

"Richard," she moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of him, "You couldn't have known they would be here. It was a risk we were both willing to take. I'm just thankful it wasn't Violet!"

He dropped his hands and looked over at her in amazement, wondering how she could find any humor in the situation at all. "So you're not put off?"

"Well, it was a bit disconcerting," she began, "coming face to face with the stiff and staid butler of Downton Abbey…in his dressing gown no less!" They both laughed at the picture that sprang to mind. "But I came here to be with you, not with them." She reached out and placed her hand on his knee.

Her touch sent an electric surge down his spine and he was overtaken with the desire to hold her close. He stood and pulled her to her feet and slowly drew her into his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes as he closed the distance between them and covered her mouth with a slow, sweet kiss. He had just begun to nibble on her lower lip when a raucous burst of chatter sounded from the hallway. He stiffened and pulled away.

"Richard, you're supposed to be paying attention to me," she pouted, refusing to release him from her arms. "That was just a group of strangers from down the hall. They don't even know we're here together behind this door."

"I'm sorry, my dear," he apologized, "You're right."

"Perhaps it would help if we made ourselves comfortable," she said running her hands up over his shoulders to slide his jacket off. "Take your shoes and waistcoat off and I'll take my shoes and stockings off and we can cuddle on the bed for awhile."

Richard toed his shoes off and started on the buttons of his waistcoat as she sat back down on the bed to unfasten the clasp on her left shoe. "I was rather hoping that I would get the honors…" he trailed off looking wistfully at her legs.

She smiled up at him as she slipped the shoe off and set it on the floor under the edge of the bed. "I could use a little help," she said softly as he quickly knelt on the floor in front of her and slipped her other shoe off.

His hands slid gently up her leg beneath her dress and she gasped as his fingers touched the bare skin above her stocking when he reached to undo her garter. A small smirk of satisfaction flitted across his face at her reaction to his touch and he used the opportunity of rolling her stocking down her leg to touch as much of her bare skin as possible. He felt the goosebumps rise as he slid his hands up to undo her other garter. He stiffened and turned away when they heard a loud thump in the hallway outside the door. She looked down at the back of his head and decided that she needed to return his attention to the task at hand. She allowed her free foot to drift up and rub softly against the underside of his thigh. It was her turn to wear a smirk of satisfaction when she heard him groan softly as he rolled the last of her stocking off of her foot. He tried to fix her with a stern look as leaned in for a kiss but he couldn't hide the gleam in his eye.

"Come here, you!" he growled as he moved to sit with his back against the headboard and pull her into his arms. She settled her head into the crook of his neck and slipped her arms around his chest. They kissed and cuddled for awhile and their explorations had led to loosened ties and undone buttons for both of them. He was nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone when another thump and the sound of laughter passed by in the hallway. He rolled onto his back to look at the door when suddenly he felt her settle her weight across his hips.

"That's it!" she said glowering at him from her vantage point. "I'm going to have to devise a way to make sure that your attention stays properly focused." He looked up at her innocently as she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt. She slipped his tie off and held it in her hands when a Cheshire cat grin slowly crawled across her face. She laid the tie across his stomach and reached down to pull him up by his shirt front.

"This sounds very un-romantic but…" she trailed off as she slid his shirt off and reached for the hem of his undershirt, "I need this off before we can proceed." He gave her a curious look but allowed her to slide his undershirt off over his head especially since it meant that he could settle his arms around her shoulders and pull her in for a slow, sensuous kiss. She snuggled a bit further into his arms when he deepened the kiss and used the opportunity to leverage herself against his chest and push him down onto his back.

"Alright, I give up," he laughed when they finally broke apart, "what is it you want to do with me?"

She ran the fingers of one hand through the thick hair behind his left ear as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I _want_ to make mad passionate love to you," she murmured leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips, "But I'm not sure that I have all of your attention."

"Oh, I think you have my attention, my sweet," he said softly against her neck, taking her hips in his hands to hold her firmly against his growing arousal.

"Mmm…but how can I keep your attention properly focused?" she whispered in his ear. Sitting up and using her best clinical voice, which was a bit husky with her own growing desire, "Is it not a proven fact that when someone loses one of their five senses, the other senses focus and heighten to compensate?"

He nodded silently as she reached for his tie and leaned in to place it over his eyes and tie it firmly behind his head. He could feel and sense her moving as she straddled his hips but he could no longer see what she was doing and he found himself listening closely to the sounds of her clothing rustling and then he tried to reach out and touch her.

"I see that one of your senses is already trying to compensate, Doctor," she laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders so that she could pull him up into her embrace. "I want you to focus on the sound of my voice," she whispered softly into his ear. "I want you to touch me and smell me…" she could feel his hands slide across her ribs as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He nestled his nose behind her ear and noticed the soft scent of lavender. "And I want you to taste me," she murmured as she pulled back slightly to cover his mouth in a searing kiss. She heard him groan loudly in the back of his throat as he tore himself away to kiss his way along her jawline and down her neck.

His breath snuffed out with a chuckle when he reached the collar of her dress. "I think you are a bit overdressed for this adventure, my dear." She giggled as he shifted her so that she sat facing him between his legs. He fumbled a bit as he tried to undo the rest of the buttons on the front of her dress.

The first thing that attracted her attention when she met this man was his piercing blue eyes. When she looked at him there was little else that she noticed and so she chose this time, when his eyes were covered to study the rest of his face. She reached out to run her fingers through his thick crown of silvery hair. He startled away from her unanticipated touch at first but soon settled back into the task of removing her dress.

She traced one finger back over his ear and along his brow and found a small ridge hidden by his right eyebrow. "I fell out of an apple tree when I was six years old," he said softly.

"As most little boys do," she giggled and leaned in to kiss the scar.

He stretched up so that he could kiss her under the chin. His hands traced down over her hips so that he could grasp her bottom to lift her off of her skirts. "Pull your skirt out," he said as he lifted her against his chest. She did as he asked and he slowly lifted her dress off over her head making sure not to get caught in her hair. He tossed her dress to the floor beside the bed and returned his fingers to her hair. Feeling his way slowly, he gently pulled several of the pins out and massaged his way across her scalp to find the others.

He reached out his arm trying to find the bedside table to set the pins down and she giggled as she spoke, "A bit more to your right, dear."

"It doesn't help to have you laughing at me," he said with a pout when his hand finally made contact with the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to muffle another giggle, "how can I make it up to you?"

He reached up her back to bury his hands in her hair. "I'll have to devise something very special for you," he whispered hoarsely in her ear. He pulled gently on her hair causing her head to fall back and expose more of her neck to his questing lips. He smiled to himself as he heard her breath become ragged and felt her chest begin to heave against his.

He suckled this skin at the base of her neck and allowed his tongue to leave a trail down between her breasts. He turned his head to one side to kiss the swell of her right breast and could feel the skin of her left warm suddenly beneath his cheek. He felt his arousal twitch when it dawned on him that the warmth was her flushing with excitement.

His fingers traced along the top of her corset and slowly explored the laces and hooks at the back. She watched as his forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. She could feel his fingers working their way up and down her back and was just about to offer her assistance when she saw the set of his jaw change. With several decisive moves he was suddenly holding her corset up with a triumphant expression on his face.

"Well done!" she exclaimed and rewarded him with a slow sensuous kiss.

He dropped the corset beside the bed so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He lay his head on her shoulder to revel in the feel and the smell of her against his skin. Richard Clarkson was not a virgin and neither was he a prude but never in his experience could he have understood how exciting it could be just to touch and feel a woman like his Isobel. Yes, in his mind she was already his…and he would be hers for however long that she wanted him.

He pulled back just far enough that he could bring his hands between them to caress her breasts. He felt the peaks form as his fingers gently massaged them and he could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin when she arched her back in response. He wondered to himself if they were dark pink or tended more towards coral in color. He leaned in to kiss them and found that the skin on the swell of her breasts tasted salty while her nipples tasted slightly sweet. He was pleased to hear a soft moan from the back of her throat when he nipped them gently with his teeth.

Her hands had been clutching at his shoulders and arms and suddenly they were pushing against his chest. He pulled back instantly thinking that he had harmed her in some way.

"Isobel?"

"Everything is fine," she said softly. Her hands smoothed up his chest and around his neck to tangle themselves in the hair at the back of his head as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. He could feel her heat as she tightened her legs where they wrapped over the tops of his thighs. Her hands ghosted back down his ribcage as they reached for his belt and the buttons on his trousers. She shifted position so that she could kneel beside him and push his trousers and undershorts down his legs. He reached out to where he could feel the pressure on the mattress beside him and found his hand smoothing over her bottom. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her knickers and slid them from her hips as she turned back to lie beside him.

She lay quietly as his hands resumed their exploration. He felt the skin of her round, firm bottom and smoothed his fingertips lightly down the back of her thigh. He heard her giggle when he passed over a ticklish spot behind her knee and pulled her leg up to hitch it over his hip. He pressed her against him so that she could feel his desire as it pressed against her stomach. He nuzzled her neck as he rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He felt the soft velvetyskin of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He used his fingertips to trace her jaw so that he could find her mouth to kiss her and was somewhat surprised to feel her reach between them and guide him to her.

He could sense her excitement as she moved against him and he didn't think twice as he shifted and entered her. He raised himself up on his elbows as he set a steady rhythm and he could feel her excitement increase in her movements and the sounds that she was making. The rhythm of her body started to become erratic and he could feel that she was close. He was suddenly overcome with the need to see her face when she finally tumbled over the edge and he reached up to remove the blindfold and toss it to the floor. She reached up and drew his head down to kiss him and then she looked deeply into his eyes as he felt the first waves of her climax begin at her center. His heightened senses felt as though every nerve ending in his body was exploding in pleasure as he tumbled over the edge with her.

They lay together for a long while, spent and exhausted. He reached over to draw the quilt over them when he felt her begin to shiver against him. She snuggled against his chest as he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck.

"Definitely salty," he murmured against her skin. She laughed lightly and settled her head on his chest. It wasn't long before they both fell sound asleep.

He awoke several hours later to the feel of something soft nuzzling against his chin. He opened one eye and found Isobel kissing the side of his neck and rubbing the top of her head against his chin.

"So it wasn't just a dream?" he said in a voice thick with sleep.

"If it was, I'm glad we both had the same dream," she smiled up at him. They were interrupted by the sounds of his stomach growling.

"Damn! I forgot to order the sandwiches," exclaimed Richard.

"Not to worry, Elsie told me about the sandwiches and I ordered them before you got back to the room."

"You were that certain that we would be staying?" he asked with a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well…I was willing to try everything in my power to insure that we would stay," she said shyly tracing small patterns on his chest.

"You certainly were," he chuckled as he lifted her hand to his lips. She whimpered as he pushed aside the quilt and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, "I'm not going far, love."

She watched as he stood up from the bed and walked over to where their cases were still sitting on the floor next to the wardrobe. She smiled and almost giggled when she noticed that he had a deep dimple at the base of his right buttock. He bent down to open his case and retrieved his pyjama trousers and dressing gown which he slipped on right away and turned to open the bedroom door.

"Richard!" she exclaimed pulling the sheet up to her chin. He turned to look back at her before opening the door any further. "You could at least fetch me my nightgown and robe so that I can get dressed!"

"There's such a thing as retribution, woman," he growled with a thick Scottish burr and a wolfish grin on his face. "I intend to keep you naked for the duration."

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to find a small cart with a tray containing a plateful of sandwiches, some fruit and two beers. He heard a sound down the hallway and turned to find Charles looking out into the hall. They both stiffened slightly and then a boyish grin spread itself over Richard's face as he noticed the hair standing up on the back of Charles head and a rather dark purple mark beginning to show on the side of his neck. They grinned at each other and nodded before pushing their individual carts into their rooms.

"Charles and Elsie decided to stay as well," remarked Richard as he pushed the cart up beside the bed. He sat down with his back against the headboard and opened one of the beers handing it to her when she had settled herself by his side. "He'll be glad of his high starched collars when he gets back though." She quirked an eyebrow at him and he responded, "Elsie left her…_mark_…on the side of his neck."

"Hmmm…" she murmured as she took a close look at the side of Richard's neck, "I may have to do something about that!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: There is a follow-on chapter, maybe two, for this piece so keep your eyes open!**_

_**Reviews are always welcomed and highly encouraged! THANKS! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Although in Chapter One, Richard was worried about who might see or know that they were in that inn together, the perspective of the seduction was really from his point of view…once Isobel had garnered his fully focused attention that is! ;-) Now we have a chapter that is mostly devoted to Isobel's perspective. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: They still belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV and there is no copyright infringement intended – I sometimes wonder if he's EVER considered anything as fun and exciting as this for these characters? Just curious….**_

* * *

><p>She awoke to the sound of snoring behind her in the bed and the feel of his strong hand resting on her bottom. It had been a glorious two days filled with joy and pleasure and true to his word, he'd kept her naked for two entire days…save for the occasional trip to the washroom. She blushed and stifled a giggle at the memory of him commanding, "Off with your gown, woman!" Looking at his pocketwatch on the bedside table, it would be another hour before the tray with the tea and toast would arrive. She turned quietly in the bed so as not to disturb him. He had taken every opportunity to explore her body over the last two days and had driven her completely to distraction while doing it. Now was her chance to really look at him.<p>

She'd had plenty of opportunities to memorize his face when they worked together at the hospital. His brilliant blue eyes, his skin that seemed to darken with just the smallest exposure to the sun, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes caused by the laughter and care that he delivered to all of his patients. She knew he'd served in Her Majesty's Army during the Second Boar War and he still sported the tight haircut and regimental mustache that seemed to be a requirement to serve in the medical corps. She smiled softly at the memory of his mustache tickling its way across her skin. She'd even found the spot behind his left ear where his hair grew in a sort of anti-swirl to the rest causing what her mother used to refer to as a 'cow-lick'. She reached out her fingers and ran them gently through his hair causing him to stir and turn towards her.

His turning pulled the sheet down around his hips giving her an unhindered view of his upper body. He had a slim build but his shoulders and arms were well muscled and felt strong when they wrapped around to hold and comfort her. She now knew why so many of his patients were willing to endure what they sometimes had to when he would lift or hold them during his care. He seemed to impart his own strength and power through his touch, almost willing his patients to heal themselves.

Her gaze slowly moved over his chest and abdomen. It wasn't a thick mat but his chest was covered with reddish blonde hairs that were now turning silver and white. Heavier tufts encircled his nipples while the rest faded out to a triangle of soft fine hairs leading to his navel. She followed a similar triangle of soft hairs that trailed below his navel and beneath the sheet which was beginning to rise over his lap of its own accord. She giggled aloud at the memory of finding Matthew in such a state for the first time when she'd entered his bedroom to wake him for school. He'd indignantly ordered her from the room and forbade her to enter without knocking in the future.

She reached to push aside the sheet when she noticed an angry looking red mark on his side between his hipbone and the bottom of his ribcage. She reached out to touch it and he hissed and jerked away from her. She looked up to find him looking down at her with bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's nothing," he said in a voice thick with sleep, "just an old war wound." She lifted his arm so that she could look more closely at the two inch scar. Even though it was several years old, it had an angry looking raised edge to it. She touched it again and felt him stiffen and shift slightly but he didn't pull away this time.

"It's still so tender after such a long time," she wondered aloud.

"We were out on patrol and one of the bloody buggers got close enough to sink the tip of his bayonet into me. I couldn't reach to stitch it up myself so I was left with the sewing skills of a Private. It's not nearly as tender as it used to be."

Her eyes widened suddenly in realization, "My legs around your waist…it must have been…"

"Ma Belle," he softly interrupted, reaching down to place his fingers over her lips, "there is nothing on my mind but the sweet feel of your body against mine when you make love to me." She was still uncertain and he smoothed the crease that had come across her forehead with his thumb. "So what has you inspecting my war wounds, my sweet?"

She blushed and smiled shyly at him, "You have been driving me to complete distraction when you're awake so I thought I would take advantage of having you sound asleep to do a bit of my own exploring."

"Ah," he replied and turned onto his back, lying as if at attention with his hands by his sides and his chin lifted for her inspection. He heard her giggle and turned a scornful eye on her.

"_This_…sort of ruins the image of a military inspection," she said pointing down to the sheet that was once again tented over his lap. He sat up and grabbed her around the waist and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair as it cascaded over her shoulders.

"Perhaps we should do something about…_that_," he growled in her ear as he pulled her against his chest and sank back down on the bed. She lay in his arms while he kissed her slowly and deeply. She finally pushed herself away so that she could catch her breath and moved to straddle his hips so that she could look down at him. He smiled up at her and raised her hand to his lips so that he could kiss the tips of her fingers. She slowly drew her fingertips over his chin and down the side of his neck feeling his two-day growth of beard.

"You're going to need an hour in the washroom just to get all of that removed this morning," she giggled.

"It'll be an hour well worth it," he replied softly as he watched her eyes following her hand down his chest and across his nipples. She scratched lightly with her fingernails and a small smirk crossed her face at the hiss from his sudden intake of breath. She continued to trail her fingers down the skin of his flat belly and then the scar on his side caught her attention. She lightly skimmed her fingers around the scar but refused to touch it again.

"Ma Belle," he murmured soothingly, "You cannot be afraid to touch me."

"I don't want to cause you any pain," she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Isobel, please trust me. You could never cause me pain except by trying to avoid touching me." He sat up to hold her against his chest as she continued to straddle his lap. "Belle, I will admit that when you probe me with your diagnostician's fingers, it does cause me some discomfort. But when you caress me with the softness of these around my waist…" he trailed off as he smoothed his hands over the insides of her thighs and leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart, she lay her head on his shoulder and he gently smoothed her hair while he held her against his chest.

"Why did we come here, my sweet?" he whispered in her ear.

"So that we could get to know each other better," she replied meekly.

"Then I would like for you to know something that you would likely never guess unless I told you about it." He pulled back and held her away from him so that he could look in her eyes. "There is something that you do that no other woman has ever done to me before."

Her mind ran back over the past two days but she didn't think there was anything unusual about their lovemaking…except perhaps… "The blindfold?"

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "That too but no, there's something else." She looked at him with a shy smile when he continued, "When you are…_excited_…you wrap your velvety soft thighs around my waist and you push your heels against my bottom and drive me absolutely mad with desire when you match my rhythm." She frowned and buried her face in his neck. "You aren't going to be shy with me now, are you?" he asked.

"You must consider me a very wanton woman to behave like that," she whispered against his neck.

"You are my beautiful Isobel…ma _Belle_…and I love the fact that you are so passionate and I want you to be carefree when you make love to me. I want you to feel free to explore and to express yourself and to share with me what brings you pleasure."

He waited quietly with his arms around her and soon he could feel her begin to kiss the side of his neck as she worked her way up to cover his mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. He smoothed his hands down her back and around her hips before slipping one hand between them so that he could massage her center. He felt her begin to respond when her breathing changed and she began to rock against his chest. She raised her head so that she could look into his eyes and he saw that they had darkened with desire.

She captured his mouth in another deep kiss and then slipped her hand down between them to cover his between her legs. She felt him pause for a moment and she pushed lightly to guide his hand slightly higher and to the left of where he'd been applying pressure. She found that he learned his lessons quickly and soon he had her leaning against his chest when she began to tremble and her breathing became shallow and ragged.

He turned so that he could lower her to the bed and she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him to draw him to her. He entered her with slow and steady strokes but she needed more. She tried to bite back a low moan when he changed his pace and the force of his strokes to match the rhythm of her heels against his bottom. His breath gusted out in a small laugh when he heard her moan and he raised himself up to look down into her face.

"Don't hold back, ma Belle," he told her as he bit down on the side of her neck. That was all she needed to send her tumbling over the edge and she shouted his name as she arched her body hard against him and then fell back onto the bed taking in great gulps of air. He knew his own climax was near when he felt the rhythmic waves of her release massaging him. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and scratched her nails across a sensitive spot just under his navel when he buried his face in her neck to whisper her name as he slumped against her with his own release. They lay blissfully in each other's arms touching and caressing when they heard a soft knock at the door.

"I'll go," she said with a deep sigh as she pulled herself away from the warmth of his embrace.

She wrapped herself in her dressing gown and opened the door. She stuck her head out to discover the hall was empty. She stepped out gingerly and turned to push the cart into the room when the door opened across the hall and two doors down. She turned to see Elsie sashay into the hall to retrieve their own breakfast cart. Isobel was completely taken aback. She wondered how the woman could look so calm and serene. Elsie's hair was braided in a loose plait over one shoulder and she practically glowed with happiness.

Isobel averted her gaze when Elsie noticed and looked over at her. Somehow she found herself rooted to the spot and unable to move forward or even to look up at the younger woman. She could have hugged her though when Elsie finally broke the ice and said, "It does get easier, you know." Isobel sighed and returned the smile and then squared her shoulders and pushed the breakfast cart through the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: And when you wonder if your review comments actually make any difference? YES! They do! Onesimus and I received a plot bunny from one you….and YOU know who you are…asking if we would write about what happens when they return to Downton Abbey. So keep yourselves tuned to this story to find out! **_

_**Reviews are always welcome and encouraged…and they even generate plot bunnies upon occasion! THANKS! ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: 18tilIdie commented that she'd like to know what happens when both the couples returned to Downton – and 'your wish is our command'! Onesimus has posted her side of the story in her 'Busted Supplemental Chapters' so be sure to check it out. I hope you noticed that our main challenge for this chapter was using characters from each other's side of the story and keeping them in character. I think Onesimus did an excellent job with my Richard and Isobel – I only hope that I did justice to her Elsie! **_

_**Disclaimer: As always, they may belong to Mr. Fellowes but they're having a way better time over here at FFnet with us! No copyright infringement intended. **_

* * *

><p>Elsie sent Anna around the table with the wine decanter as they waited for Daisy to arrive with the main course from the kitchens. She whispered to Ethel as they stood by the sideboard, "Remember, serve from the left and pickup from the right." She stood stiffly at attention while Mr. Crawley and Lady Sybil escorted Charles down the servants' staircase. It was all she could do not to push them all out of the way so that she could care for him herself but her better judgment kept her in check and she focused her mind on serving dinner.<p>

The roast lamb arrived and she started to pick up the silver gravy boat and follow Ethel around the table when Anna reached out and took it from her hands. "I'll take care of that," she said with a small smile and a squeeze of Elsie's arm. Elsie felt as though she might go mad if she didn't find something to do with herself but suddenly her stomach wrenched and the pain kept her in her place. She smoothed a hand over her stomach in an effort to soothe herself. She saw a flutter of activity outside the dining room door and opened it to find Daisy and Miss O'Brien standing there with the vegetables and side dishes for the main course. She took the silver stray from Daisy and motioned for Miss O'Brien to enter and place her serving dishes on the sideboard. Just then, Ethel came by with the half empty tray of roast lamb. Elsie took the tray and handed it to Miss O'Brien and whisked her down the staircase to return to the kitchens. She handed the silver side dishes to Ethel and took up the tray of vegetables herself as they made their way around the table.

Mr. Crawley and Lady Sybil returned to the dining room and took their seats.

"Dr. Clarkson and mother are with him now," said Matthew as he reached for his wineglass.

"I do hope he's going to be alright," said Lady Violet as Elsie bent to serve her. "At least we have you, Mrs. Hughes, to efficiently take over when a malady occurs," she said looking up into Elsie's face.

"Thank you, milady," replied Elsie carefully avoiding the Dowager Countess' gaze. She knew she would lose her temper if she dared to make eye contact with any of the family members. Did they not realize that it was Charles' sense of duty and loyalty to the family that brought on this attack?

She moved around the table to begin serving his Lordship when Anna stepped up beside her and began to take the tray from her hands. Elsie looked questioningly at the young woman and noticed that Anna turned and looked toward the door that let out into the hallway. Elsie's heart leapt into her throat as she caught sight of Isobel Crawley standing in the shadows just outside the door.

"I believe you're needed in hall, Mrs. Hughes," said Anna softly as she took the tray and moved to serve his Lordship and then her Ladyship.

"Thank you, Anna," said Elsie with a tight voice as she moved mechanically towards the doorway.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" asked Isobel when Elsie entered the hallway.

"Oh god!" groaned Elsie as she went weak in the knees. Isobel reached out and caught her around the waist before she collapsed to the floor.

"Mrs. Hughes…Elsie," she said softly as she steadied the woman on her feet. "Everything is fine, I just didn't want to chance being overheard by the family."

Elsie looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. "The library," she said faintly and pointed to the door across the hall. Isobel gently nudged Elsie to walk with her and closed the door behind them before settling her on the settee. Elsie went white as a sheet and began to tremble all over when Isobel placed her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"It was just an anxiety attack," Isobel began and continued when she saw the blank look on the other woman's face, "an attack of the _nerves_. Not a heart attack and there's no permanent damage. He just needs to rest and relax."

The breath that Elsie didn't even realize she was holding rushed out in a great sob as the tears started to stream down her cheeks. Isobel pulled the woman towards her to settle her head on her shoulder and rock her back and forth until the storm of tears had calmed. When her shoulders had stopped heaving with choking sobs, Isobel reached into the hidden pocket of her dress to retrieve her handkerchief and felt the small piece of metal that she'd placed there earlier in the evening.

"Elsie, I found this gripped in Charles' fist when he lost consciousness," she said as she pressed her handkerchief into the other woman's hand. Elsie blew her nose and then held out her hand to accept the object. She gave a small snort and smiled as a fresh wave of tears started down her face. She looked up and caught the surprised look on Isobel's face.

"You know that Charles and I were married on the last day of our very first visit to the inn," she said quietly. Isobel nodded her head in silence. "What you don't know is that is wasn't planned. Charles woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me to…no, to _tell_ me that we were going to get married that morning," she giggled at the memory. "It was all I could do to keep him from marching us down to the registrar's office at three o'clock in the morning."

Isobel laughed and squeezed her hand asking, "And the sixpence?"

A soft smile came over Elsie's face as she remembered that day so many years ago. "You know the adage…something old, something new? Charles had given me his mother's luckenbooth, her brooch, when he first started courting me and it had been handed down in his family for generations…" she trailed off as she reached under the neck of her dress and brought out a gold chain. "Charles and I stopped by the jewelers on our way to the registrar's office for something new." Isobel looked down and saw two golden wedding bands hanging from the end of the chain. "I was wearing my navy blue skirt and blue blouse…and Charles let me _borrow_ this sixpence for my shoe," she said staring at the coin in the palm of her hand. "He's carried it in his waistcoat or his trouser pocket every day since then. He sometimes twirls it in his hand or touches the pocket of his waistcoat to let me know that he's thinking of me."

"How very romantic," said Isobel with a warm smile. "I think perhaps it is time to return the man his sixpence before he works himself into another attack."

"Thank you, Isobel, for coming to tell me," said Elsie with a shy smile, "but I'll need to return to the dining room."

"Oh no, you don't," said Isobel rising from her seat, "You'll go straight to your husband's room and put your mind at ease. I'll make your excuses in the dining room. I'm sure that Anna will be able to keep things running until you can return." She took Elsie by the hand and led her out into the hallway before turning her towards the back staircase and giving her a soft push. "Off with you now!" Elsie didn't even look back as she squared her shoulders and strode purposefully down the hall.

-o O o-

All of the men rose from their chairs as Isobel walked back into the dining room and she motioned for everyone to resume their seats. Matthew stepped over to hold her chair as she took her own seat.

"Shall I have Anna bring you a plate?" asked his Lordship.

"No, with all the excitement, I seem to have lost my appetite," she said quietly.

"How is Carson?" inquired Lady Violet.

"He's fine," she replied looking over at his Lordship. "It seems it was an anxiety attack but I'm sure that Dr. Clarkson will be here shortly to render his verdict."

"You look tired, mother," said Matthew with a concerned look on his face.

"It was a long day at the hospital and now…" she trailed off as Dr. Clarkson entered the room.

"It _was_ a long day at the hospital and perhaps I should recommend the same treatment for you that I am for Mr. Carson," he said turning to face Lord Grantham. "Mr. Carson has been under a great deal of stress and trying to carry out every task here at the Abbey, by himself, has only contributed to the problem. First, I recommend a bit of rest and when the family's schedule permits, your Lordship, I recommend that the man take a few days away from the manor. I might even recommend the same for Mrs. Hughes when it comes down to it. They both must be under quite a load keeping this house running efficiently."

"Yes, yes," agreed Lord Grantham, "I'm sure that we can work something out. Will you have something to eat, Doctor?"

"My apologies, but I think I'll be getting back to the village," Dr. Clarkson replied, his eyes lingering on Isobel as he glanced around the table.

"Cousin Robert," began Isobel with a small frown on her face, "I'm not feeling well at the moment. Would it be a bother to have Branson take me home when he returns Dr. Clarkson?"

"I'll go home with you, mother," said Matthew as he rose from his chair.

"No, Matthew, you stay and enjoy your dinner," she said with a faint smile. "I'm sure that Dr. Clarkson will see me safely to the door."

"It would be my honor," replied Dr. Clarkson reaching out to help her with her chair.

"I hope you feel well soon," said his Lordship.

"I'm sure that a good night's rest is all I need. Good night, everyone," she said over her shoulder as she left the dining room followed by Dr. Clarkson.

-o O o-

Richard had managed to convince Branson that he could walk home from Crawley House after he'd made sure the Mrs. Crawley was safely settled and all the fires set for the night.

They had curled up on the settee in the front parlor with just the glow from the fireplace to light the room. Isobel's head was tucked under his chin and the hand that had started around her shoulders was now tracing lazy circles on her back. She'd been very quiet since their return to Crawley House but he could tell by the tension in her back that something was troubling her.

"Ma Belle," he whispered into her hair, "talk to me, tell me what is bothering you."

"It's nothing really," she said burying her face in his chest.

Richard shifted to one side so that he could look down at her. "It certainly feels like more than nothing." His hand reached out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear and caress her cheek before he leaned in to cover her mouth with a soft kiss.

"Richard, you should have seen her," Isobel said with a sigh. "She stood at attention in the dining room and kept everyone working and moving…and all the while I know in my heart that all she wanted to do was to be with him and take care of him. And his lasts thoughts were only of her."

Richard held her close as she related the story of the lucky sixpence. He leaned in to kiss away the large teardrop that was working its way down her cheek.

"They are lucky to have each other," said Richard soothingly, "everything is going to be fine."

"Is it?" she asked, pulling away and sitting up next to him. "What if they hadn't been married? She wouldn't have had any say at all if things hadn't turned out the way they did!"

"They are married and things turned out well so they needn't worry," he said trying to pull her back down into his arms.

"But what about us? What about me?" she said toying with the buttons on his waistcoat. "I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you and…and I couldn't…"

He could hear her breath hitch in her chest. "Are you proposing to me?" He smirked and arched a quizzical eyebrow at her.

A small gust of laughter escaped her, "Perhaps…I don't know!" She snuggled back into his arms and buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too, ma belle," he whispered into her ear. "We shall talk about this again when we've not had such an exciting day." He tightened his arms around her and it wasn't long before her deep, even breathing told him that she had fallen asleep.

He stared into the fire while his thoughts tumbled around in his mind. He'd had similar thoughts about their relationship when he was examining Charles this evening. He wondered what he would do if something happened to Isobel and he was not able to be by her side. He had wanted to ask her to marry him on several occasions but worried that she would not accept him.

A motion and the creaking of floorboards near the parlor door caught his attention. His heart started racing as he realized Matthew was standing at the parlor door looking down at them. He started to move to wake Isobel and sit up when he saw Matthew place his finger to his lips in a 'shushing' motion as he walked over to the armchair beside the fireplace. The young man picked up the quilt from the back of the chair and quietly walked over to the settee. He opened the quilt and lay it gently over his mother and reached to caress her cheek before he straightened up and looked at Richard with a warm smile on his face. He reached out and squeezed the older man's shoulder and gave him a wink before turning and walking back out of the room and up the stairs to his bed.

Richard gave a small sigh of relief and felt Isobel stir against his chest.

"Richard?"

"I'm here, belle," he whispered against her forehead.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Not to worry, my sweet but perhaps I should think about going home."

"I suppose you should be going before Matthew gets home," she pouted against his shoulder.

"Ah, yes," he said rising from the settee and drawing her up into his arms. "Give us a kiss to send me on my way then." He decided not to tell her that Matthew was already home, he would leave them to sort themselves out in the morning. She smiled up at him as he leaned in to cover her mouth with his own.

"Mmmm…I'll miss you," she murmured when he slid his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the foot of the stairs.

"I'll miss you too." He placed a kiss on her forehead and watched as she walked up the steps to the landing where she turned and watched him walk out the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: The final challenge has been issued, sort of - it has become my task to write the last chapter to close out this fine story that began with Onesimus' original one-shot titled 'Busted'. I will work hard to reach the bar that we've both set for each other…LOL! As always, your reviews are welcomed and encouraged – let me know how you'd like to see this story end! ;-)**_


End file.
